Slow and Steady
by unionwho
Summary: This is my version of the show from the start, Matty and Jenna will meet on different circumstances and so will the rest of the characters and they may have different persona's but it's based off the TV show characters. It will be Jenna and Matty's relationship building and changing. Anyways leave me reviews and stuff if liked I will continue posting! Thankyou :) Matty/Jenna
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first time writing fanfiction, and I have been reading some or different TV. Shows as a way for me to keep busy while the shows are in between season so I thought I would have a go at writing one for MTV's Awkward. I wanted to mix it up so here's my versions of the characters may be a little different but I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I ship Matty and Jenna so they will most likely be the objects of my affection. Thank you.

This is a new start where Jenna doesn't know Matty or anyone yet she is just in her little group with Tamara and Ming. – I don't own MTV's Awkward.-

_Sleeping beauty._

Having patients is a special thing, being able to sit somewhere and keep yourself occupied without picking at your nails or pulling faces making how mind numbingly bored you are clear to everyone around you. It just so happens Jenna had patients, especially when it came to waiting for people to show up. Those moments between her arrival and her friends arriving to the lunch table where pure heaven to her. Of course she was looking forward to seeing her friends, but if Tamara was too busy sassing her locker neighbor about how he needs to take his gym clothes home directly after use, then Jenna wasn't going to complain. She would sit there, earphones in, drawing pad out and just take in the air, no matter how polluted with cigarette smoke it was. Their designated table was in the back corner of the courtyard. 'At least we get to be in the sun?' Ming would always say on the days where the sun was hot enough to melt water.

Jenna looked up from her notepad and saw a little white face with thick red locks of hair bobbing past the crowded locker bays and not far behind was a fast walking Ming apologizing for Tamara's strong shoves. As Jenna watched Tamara, not so gracefully make her way over with Ming, Jenna noticed the _biggest_ bully of them all. Sadie. Jenna wasn't one to judge appearances but she couldn't help but think, that for a big girl Sadie was a judgmental- for a lack of a better word -bitch. There she was standing in her turtle necked bright blue cheer leading outfit snarling at her little pet Lissa and then _her_ little pet Jake, followed by the leader of them all Matty McKibben. Jenna had never spoken to him, except the one time she accidently head butted him in English class the year before, now she knows not to insist on picking up a pen after someone's already said "I got it."

Jenna lost track of Tamara and Ming due to the fact she was staring them down, 'the cool kids'. What made them so cool? Sadie just scared people into liking her, Lissa was a religious hoe, Jake was too innocent for them all and Matty… well that she could understand. Just looking at him made her feel like an ant that he could step on and not even notice, was it his muscles, his height maybe? Probably just his sharp face and perfect smile, Jenna thought to herself. Watching them with her headphones blasting, her eyes jumping from Sadie to Jake, Jake to Lissa, Lissa to Matty, when all the sudden Matty turned his head mid-laugh and linked eyes with Jenna. He held the glance at her and so did she until' Tamara snapped her out of her mesmerized state and brought her back in to reality by tearing out her headphones. Jenna sharply looked away from Matty and flipped close her book. Matty continued to look at her for a second longer with a faded smile on his face, before rubbing the back of his neck and jumping back into his conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

'I heard that Wilson has some weird fetish's!' Tamara always had interesting gossip, well not always interesting but it was definitely gossip.

'If he likes feet then he would appreciate Jessica her big toe is bulging out of those shoes of hers, I walked past today and thought it was going to poke me in the eye' Ming wasn't really a gossip person, but she liked to contribute her PG13 opinion on things, even when it came to fetish's. Usually Jenna would laugh along with them and try her best to use the slang Tamara was fluent in, but after a brief trip to reality Jenna had faded back into the land of Matty McKibben's blue eyes staring back at hers. Was it pathetic of her to wonder why he didn't look straight past her? But then she realized she was staring directly at him when they linked eyes, he probably just thought she was some weirdo watching him. Lost between her world and Tamara's list of Wilson's fetish's Jenna was half in half out, so she dismissed it. They just happened to link eyes, she didn't even know him he was just a pretty face with a catchy name.

The sound of the heavy school bell pounded in Jenna's head and as Ming waved goodbye Tamara and Jenna walked to their lockers, Jenna dropping Tamara off on her way to hers.

"Want to hang out after school?"  
"I was thinking of going to buy that new dress I saw in the window display down the street, the lady says $100 but she's crazy if she thinks I can't bargain her down."

"Maybe another time then?"  
"Jenna!" Tamara said rolling her eyes "you can come with me you know, you're not allergic to the shops."  
"T!" Jenna said mockingly "I am allergic to your bargaining skills, she'll probably up the price!" Tamara let out her large contagious laugh, flashing her big white teeth and throwing her head back giving Jenna an interesting view of her nostrils.

"I'll see ya later T." Jenna giggled as she flung her wavy brown hair over her shoulder and continued down to her locker. As she walked down she walked past Matty, a daily occurrence, not that he ever noticed, and the only reason it registered with Jenna was because of her overthinking before. As usual they walked straight past each other, without even a glance.

Jenna opened her locker and stood inside it for a minute staring at her books, one on top of the other. Her locker wasn't messy, nor was it neat. It was the perfect in-between of OCD and '_dear lord_'. Jenna felt like she had been there before, maybe she was having Dejavu? Then she thought to herself, 'nope my life is just boring', each day she would turn her combination '24 right, 7 left, 11 right' pull it down see the same books go to class stare at the board behind the teacher, go home then fall asleep, wake up and repeat. No wonder she let her thoughts get the better of her, at least her imagination could occupy her mind until' something real happened. She ran her fingers along her books stopped at Geography and began to slide out the book only to push it back in, today she had decided she was going to shake up the routine and skip last period, no one would miss her, she was going to relax by herself. Hearing the bang of the closed locker made her feel accomplished, taking long strides of relief from class down the hallway! This was what she needed; a break from the cycle and the little rebellion was giving her a mini adrenaline rush.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jenna headed for the oval so it was easy for her to hide from any teacher's as well as easy for her to get back to the parking lot so her mum would pick her up. Her mum Lacey was very vibrant, as well as many other descriptive words, some may accept the word crazy or inappropriate, possibly even more of a teenager than Jenna. As Jenna walked past the infamous sanctuary onto the oval she saw a familiar face, Clark. Clark was a sassy gay boy who had no shame and Jenna loved that about him. They weren't close friends but every now and again they would have a chat about how ridiculous Mr. Wick could be when he starts talking about hemlines.

"Jenna!" Clark had spotted Jenna also, her plan was to say hi and keep walking in an attempt to avoid explaining why she skipped class or why she was alone, even Clark was with someone.

"Hey Clark."

"Who are you with?" Shit. He had asked the question.

"Just by myself, I thought I would re-" Jenna began to explain, shouting from a short distance. However Clark had already decided hearing she was by herself had settled it, she was sitting with him.

"Come over here! Come sit with me and my friend, Jeremy"

Jenna, Clark and her new acquaintance Jeremy all sat around talking. More so Clark and Jeremy but Jenna would say 'yeah' and 'I know' occasionally so she thought that was enough involvement. After an hour of checking her phone every few minutes it was finally time to make her way down to the parking lot to meet her mum and get ready to listen to how 'Jennifer's daughter just dyed her hair blonde and maybe she should consider highlights'. The school bell hadn't rung yet so Jenna walked casually past classroom windows to her locker to get her bag after committing the perfect crime, or so she thought. As she was walking down the hallway she heard footsteps from behind her, she slightly turned her head and saw Matty getting kicked out of her Geography class. Matty walked out the door followed by Mr. Wick. Jenna slowed down and turned more observing what was happening, Matty looked amused and Wick looked far from it. Jenna watched with a small smirk on her face 'smart ass' she thought and just as she did Matty looked up and saw her smiling as she came to a stop at her locker he flashed her a wide grin as Mr. Wick pointed his sausage fingers at him while he loudly whispered at him for disturbing the class. Jenna and Matty smiled at each other and she could feel her stare was lasting too long but didn't care cause Matty was returning it. Mr. Wick saw Matty looking down the hallway and turned his head to see who at and recognized Jenna peaking out from behind her locker door, she looked down to where Wick was standing as Matty towered over him and realized not only was Matty looking at her but so was he. Her expression quickly changed and she shoved her head into her locker at an attempt at hiding.

"Miss. Hamilton! I do believe you are supposed to be in this class!"

With her head still in the locker the muffled sound of words echoed out.

"MISS HAMILTON!" Jenna peaked out from her locker and embarrassment rushed over her as Matty saw her cowardly stick her head in her metaphorical oven.

"Judging by your reaction Miss. Hamilton, I take you doesn't have a reason not to be inside this classroom. As for you Mr. McKibben you don't even deserve to be inside this classroom. So how's this? Both of you miscreants, detention."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After a semi-firm talking to from Jenna's mum about getting a detention for wagging all was smooth again between the mother and daughter, because Lacey realized that Jenna was on the oval during last period sneaking around and she got all excited thinking maybe Jenna was seeing someone. That's all it took to set Lacey off like some conspiracy nut. Jenna had dated before, however not seriously dated. She had her fazes with very few boys for very small amounts of time but she never told her mum for obvious reasons. But Jenna was more of a if its fits person, don't go looking for things or over thinking them on purpose, if it ones into your mind go with it, if not don't put it there. She wasn't an ugly girl, she was thin framed, has wavy brown hair, almost brown eyes with a hint of hazel in them. People did find her attractive, however she wasn't what she saw as the 'rule of beauty' tanned, with certain '_lovely lady lumps_' and blonde hair to fling around while you mindlessly giggle at everything. She also couldn't seem to find anyone who shared her mindset. She never thought she was too smart for anyone, or too intense, nothing like that. She just struggled with finding people who could respect her way of thinking. Ever since she was young she put herself into the category of being normal but everyone else exists in one circle she felt like she was in one of her own.

The next day school finished and she arrived at her detention. She had been there before and it was basically an extended version of her time waiting for T. and Ming at lunch, subtract the music and the drawing plus a grumpy old man sitting at a desk and homework, equals would rather be anywhere else. Jenna rolled her neck as an easy way to look around the room without shuffling in her seat and to try and stop her back from feeling like cardboard. In the back row were the regulars, followed by a row of empty seats acting as a divide between them and the people just stopping by for a brief visit and then there was Jenna's row and an almost empty front row.

Jenna could see Matty's black hair in the corner of her eye. She stared down at her homework and vandalism of the school desk glimpsing up every now and again. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and watched as Matty stretched his arms and folded them on the back of his head, his arms peaked out from under his tee-shirts sleeves and she could see his muscles tensing. She rested her head on her hand as she admired his buff shoulders. He was the perfect kind of muscly, the kind that didn't look like a gum junky who spent all day staring at his body in the mirror, but he was naturally chiseled and that was something even Jenna, who never went boy crazy could admire. Detention seemed like it went forever but ended just as Jenna was beginning to enjoy sitting there replaying the intense look of Matty's muscles during his stretch in her head. As everyone stored out of the small doorway Matty and Jenna got all their books together. Jenna was heading for the door held open by some impatient bald teacher she didn't recognize. As she approached it she heard a voice she had only heard in passing and during class when he would take it upon himself to stir the teacher, which was the exact reason he was in detention. Of course Jenna knew it was Matty, and judging by the tone used and the lack of other people in the classroom it seemed he was talking to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I couldn't exactly understand you when your head was in your locker, so if you don't mind me asking why _were_ you wagging?" Matty said with a polite smile on his face and he walked right up behind Jenna.  
"I just couldn't resist a chance to interrupt two teenage boys romantic oval date." She said with a jokingly sarcastic tone while looking upwards over her shoulder.  
"Well seems like it was worth the detention then huh Hamilton?"  
Jenna paused for a second before replying, she figured Matty just called her Hamilton because he must of remembered Mr. Wick shouting it at her. So he mustn't know my name, she thought as she quickly answered.  
"I don't know about you McKibben but detention has taught me a valuable lesson… Don't go anywhere near your classroom when ditching!"  
"I could have told you that one."  
"Well, now I know not to try and do anything tricky and clever ever again."  
"Practice makes perfect!"  
"But no ones perfect, so why bother trying?" Jenna looked up at Matty with a cheeky smile and he shook his head with a quiet laugh.  
"You're pretty funny, see you round Jenna."  
Jenna watched as he jogged across the road to his truck and smiled to herself, feeling stupid for even over analyzing him calling her 'Hamilton' she looked down and rubbed her forehead with her hand, as though she was trying to get shame off her head. The truck roared as he accelerated past and continued quietly out of the parking lot, just in time for Jenna's mum to pull up.

The weekend came and went. Jenna spent it doing homework, sleeping in and talking to Tamara on Skype who was visiting her Nan in Vegas. Then at school a week flew by, without anymore skipping class. Jenna wouldn't be doing that for a while! Every now and again Matty would smile or say hi, but basically Jenna's life was back on track and by track I mean back in the cycle of constant boredom.  
Tamara and Jenna were walking when Matty put his hand up to wave to Jenna. He was standing with Sadie while she stood there watching like she was some deer and Sadie was a lion about to attack.

"Hey" Jenna said to Matty and saw Sadie's eyes squint and her mouth tighten up. Jenna continued walking as Tamara grabbed her arm with a tight grip, she was yet to be informed of Jenna's small, very small friendly relationship with Matty.  
"Hey, wait Jenna!" Matty called after her. "You know my friend Jake, right?"  
Everyone knew Jake he was the sort of guy that participated in everything, it was actually shocking how any things he would be seen doing around school.  
"Yeah, I know him kind of…"  
"Well his having a party on Friday night and he told me to invite some people maybe you and your friend want to come?"  
Jenna turned to Tamara and saw her face had lightened up and knew she would be in real best friend trouble if she didn't say yes.

"Sure why not, I'll see if I can make it." Matty's smile grew and Sadie's face got even more squished as thought she just ate a bad sour sweet. Tamara squeezed Jenna's arm even harder digging her nails into her, physically signaling it was time for her introduction and Jenna got the hint as well as four bruises one for each nail.  
"This is my friend Tamara by the way." Jenna casually shook her arm free from Tamara's grip.  
"HI! I'm Tamara, I'm Jenna's best friend, and you are Matty McKibben."  
"Hey, yeah I've seen you around. This is my old friend Sadie"  
Matty turned his head towards Sadie as he finished his introduction and she quickly snapped the look of pure evil off her face. It was clear to Jenna and Tamara that Sadie was a fake and she also wasn't happy they were going to a party... Jenna wast even sure if she was yet.e.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jenna was nervous about the up coming party. Despite Tamara insisting it was because of Matty's presence Jenna knew it was simply because it was a party. With new people, at a new place, doing new things. It was what she asked for, something different in her simple life. But now she had it she started to think of everything that could go wrong.

"Stop stressing out about nothing, TBH no one will even notice you're there."  
"Well, thanks for basically telling me I'm an ant."  
There it was again, Jenna saw Matty leading his heard of sheep, walking straight towards her and there was nothing she could do. She was stood on an invisible and squished ant.  
"At least Matty McKibben knows who you are!" Tamara said as she collapsed on Jenna's bed, kicking her shoes across the room. Jenna flopped next to Tamara and stared at her bedroom roof. It was a plain white roof, nothing really appealing about that but Jenna kept staring at it while a calm silence came over Tamara and that's when it hit her. She wasn't an ant anymore, Tamara was right Matty did know who she was! He was the one who invited her and even if it was just a hello and a smile every now and again she wasn't invisible. If she could be more than an ant in front of Matty McKibben, then she could be more than an ant in front of anyone. It was time to stop overthinking and just go with it.

"Well, I suppose I actually might _need_ to go shopping with you this time T."  
Tamara was over-joyed and spent the rest of the night gossiping about the online guest list to Jakes party, explaining embarrassing stories that she heard in the sanctuary about each person attending.

The next day was Wednesday, giving Jenna and Tamara a short amount of time to get everything ready for the party on Friday night. After non-stop attempts from Jenna to get Ming to come, it was a straight up no from her parents. They were always strict. Jenna thought they were over compensating as parents now for not raising Ming into the perfect Asian daughter. Geography time. Jenna took her usual seat, off center. But then something interesting happened. Matty slammed his books on the desk beside her, Jenna watched as Lauren shuffled past dazing at Matty stealing her spot, but instead of look mad or even confused she seemed honored and scooted past to his normal seat in the very back opposite corner. Jenna's brown eyes couldn't help but flicker over to Matty as he organized his books on the small wooden desk.  
"You know Lauren is completely out of her element back there, right?"  
Matty looked up at Jenna with a friendly look on his face, not exactly a smile but she could see from the look in his eyes he was more than happy to take someone else's regular seat, if it was next to Jenna.  
"Just thought I'd try something new, maybe confuse Wick's fragile old mind!"  
"Ha-ha, yeah, shouldn't be that hard right." Jenna smiled and looked down to her books getting ready for the class to begin.  
"So," But Matty didn't want to end the conversation quite yet. "Are you coming to Jakes party?" he said as he looked down at his desk, Jenna could see the usual nothing but confidence faded from Matty and he seemed the littlest bit shy.  
"Yeah, maybe for a little while, my friend's pretty excited though."  
"Well I'm glad you're going to be there, maybe we can hang out?"  
"I don't see my not." Jenna was happy that it was clear Matty genuinely wanted her there and didn't just invite her to expand the guest list. Matty looked down at his books with a small smile on his face. He seemed accomplished and Jenna saw him continue to smile after there conversation and she felt her stomach flutter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"It's a bit, um, pink don't you think Mum?"  
"OH! You're going for something a bit simpler! How about bright purple instead?"  
Upon telling her mum she had Friday night plans, Jenna had been bombarded with outfit options from her mum's outrageous closet. Florescent pink skintight dresses followed by what were basically ball gowns that her mum wore when having fancy lunches with the snooty mums up the street. Those lunch dates were her chance to try and fit in, but Lacey wasn't like those mothers, they knew that and so did she, but that didn't mean Lacey didn't try to fight their opinion of her with every power she could.

"I' just going to wear some jeans and a top Tamara picked out for me."  
"Tamara is a lovely girl, but when it comes to fashion you're better of listening to Mr. Albert down the street." Who was notorious for his Hawaiian shirts and matching pants. Jenna scooted out of her room and quickly put on what she had intended on wearing. She walked out wearing a fitted blue shirt that flared out towards the bottom, on top of some dark fitted denim pants. Lacey stared at her before slumping her shoulders down in defeat.

"FINE! You look good." Jenna stood their bathing in her success, she had shown her mum you didn't have to be basically naked to look nice, or in her eyes moderately better than her usual self. Jenna took a seat in front of the mirror in her mum's room and could see Lacey standing in the door way watching as she curled her hair and put on some foundation, small amounts of eye shadow and mascara. She thought she was complete until Lacey shoved her back into her seat and said 'final touch' and pulled out her ruby lipstick.

The car pulled up in front of Jakes house. Tamara was buzzing in the backseat next to Jenna and Lacey simply said 'have fun' before letting them out and driving off. It was a nice surprise for Jenna that she didn't get some absurd story from Lacey's past or a final criticism. They knocked on the door and Sadie answered, she stood above them looking down at Tamara and Jenna in disgust.  
"Are you coming in or not? I'm waiting to open the door for someone. Not you losers." Jenna hesitated before squeezing past Sadie who was still standing in the doorway. Jenna stood there and watched as a bunch of people she didn't recognized collided with the few she did. One face she definitely knew was amongst the crowd and that was Jeremy, the boy from the oval. She figured she'd say hi since he was standing alone and took Tamara with her.

"Hey Jeremy, I'm Jenna remember we met on the Oval!"  
"Hey, yeah sure I remember ha-ha."  
"So how do you know Jake?"  
"Through Clark they did something with the school debate them together!"  
Had she done it again? Jenna looked around and saw Clark walking over with two drinks in his hands. She had, she interrupted another date between them! She did a small chuckle to herself when she realized then excused herself just after saying Hi to Clark. Tamara had gone off to 'mingle' apparently, meanwhile Jenna walked around downing her drinks looking at everything, also mingling going from conversation to conversation and meeting new people. Until she ended up outside where there were a few small groups standing around talking. Jenna took a seat on the pool chair sipping on her drink. She could feel she was feeling dizzy. She lied back and did what she did best, just enjoyed her own company. She just needed a break for the second to sit and catch a breath.

"Hey, Hamilton fancy seeing you here."  
Jenna rolled her head back and with a slight drunken smile on her face replied "Maaaaatttty! Hey, I haven't seen you all night?"  
"Yeah I just got here, I lost track of time. How's it been?"  
"Good surprisingly, I got a drink, spoke to some people, then got another drink…"  
It was clear to Matty Jenna had defiantly had a few drinks, he couldn't help but smile when he was around her especially when she was spread out on a pool chair slurring her words completely oblivious to how cute she looked in Matty's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: I have been enjoying writing these chapters so far and I hope anyone reading them likes them too, send me a review if you've liked it or even if you haven't! Sometimes I get distracted and accidently write the wrong words and I try to re-upload them but stuff happens so they don't always work. So yeah, sorry about that! Enjoy let me know what you think. I'll continue to post

Chapter 8:

Jenna and Matty continued to talk and Jenna continued to sip her drink. She finished her bottle then Matty went and got her water at an attempt to sober her up. He wasn't sure how drunk she was since she hadn't gotten up since he'd sat down next to her. They laughed and spoke to one another for an hour.  
"Why did you invite me tonight? Clearly the guest list didn't need anymore people, this place is defiantly at maximum capacity!"  
"I just thought it would be fun, maybe we could hang out..."  
"Well here we are at the party, hanging out!"  
"… And it's even better than I had planned."  
Jenna stared at Matty with a cheesy smile from ear to ear. He wasn't just a pretty face with a catchy name anymore; she actually knew things about him and spoke to him properly. Maybe it was okay for her to overthink things now?  
"Want to go for a walk?" Matty asked.  
"Alright" Jenna said hoping she wouldn't be tripping over her own feet.

Matty put his hand out to help Jenna up. She was feeling better, less dizzy, but that also meant less confident. But it was okay, because she was feeling comfortable around Matty. They walked next to each other occasionally bumping arms. They left through the side gate just as Jenna saw Sadie push her head against the window at the back door searching for Matty. Jenna felt a little off balance as she walked down the driveway out of Jakes place. Matty noticed and put his arm around her waist and she held on to his wrist laughing at how she looked like a baby giraffe learning to walk. Jenna's thoughts were a little muffled, but she knew for certain that she liked the way Matty's hand felt holding her lower back, standing so close that their hips would nudge as she swayed and her hand slid down from his wrist into his hand until they reached the footpath where Jenna looked up at him and figured she should probably let go. She took a step away from him and his hand slid off her back and they were once again walking side by side.

"There's a park up here, it's a short walk?"  
"Yeah, let's go! I might have had a few drinks but I'm naturally clumsy…"  
"So you want me to believe it isn't all the booze?"  
"I want you to believe that I'm not acting like this because I'm drunk." Jenna wanted to make it clear to Matty that she wasn't a drunk mess, because if he thought that then he might think that anything she said to him or anything she did was just the alcohol talking, even if occasionally it was.  
They arrived at the park and sat across from each other, Jenna's legs were crossed Matty's legs dangled down from the playground. They heard voices in the short distance but it was dark and Jenna assumed no one could see them.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth" Matty thought he was playing it safe but this was Jenna's opportunity to ask intimate questions and if he chose dare it would be simple stuff like 'lick the pole'.  
"How long did you most recent relationship last?"  
"Pwoah, straight in with the deep questions hey Hamilton!" Matty said with a nervous smile. "Well it was a long time ago, more than a year since my last real one and that lasted 10 months, then she dumped me and moved to a private school."  
"That sucks." Jenna felt a bit guilty bringing it up and Matty could see that all over Jenna's face which made him give her a friendly nudge to snap her out of it.  
"Now your turn Hamilton, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Are you seeing anyone?" Matty was fishing for information.  
"Me? Ha-ha, no, I'm not seeing anyone!"  
"Why not? You're fun to talk too and you're beautiful." Matty said looking all around; Jenna could see his eyes shuffling in the moonlight. She cringed at the compliment. Being called beautiful was something she was far from used to and she didn't believe it for a second. Jenna's gears started turning, she wasn't sure if Matty just said it with intention of getting something in return, but if that was the case wouldn't she be able to tell? But from her point of view he actually seemed sincere and that put a slight smile on her face as she ran her fingers through her hair along her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Truth or Dare"  
The game had given Jenna a chance to find out interesting things about Matty and vise versa. But now, it was time to get down to busy.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to try and hold yourself up on the monkey bars for longer than I can." Matty said in his jokingly arrogant tone.  
"Deal!" Jenna made her way over to the bars and Matty followed behind. They both lifted their arms up, more Jenna than Matty who could reach the bars with his feet firmly on the floor while Jenna would have to stand on her toes.  
"Ready! Feet up. Go!"  
They faced each other Matty's legs bent upwards and Jenna's just hanging above the ground. They stared at each other and Matty saw as Jenna's skinny arms held of for dear life until' she dropped down. Matty put his feet on the floor and started laughing taking in his glory.  
"You've got muscles! I was set up for failure!" Jenna said with her fake angry voice followed by a laugh.  
"Don't hate the player, hate the game."  
"I do hate the game ha-ha, besides I let you win anyways."  
"Oh really now?"  
"Matter of fact I did, didn't want to hurt your ego!"  
"Oh yeah, I see how that would work with your _massssive_ muscles!" Matty said smiling and slowly creeping closer to Jenna who was also creeping towards him.  
"I meant what I said before Jenna." Matty said softly changing the topic.  
"What did you mean?"  
"You are fun to be around, and you _are_ beautiful especially when you laugh" Matty and Jenna stopped laughing and stood centimeters apart with little remainders of their smiles left on their lips. Jenna was staring up at Matty taken back by how even up close he was unbelievably attractive with a personality to match. Matty leant down and their faces arched into one another's. Jenna could feel her heart racing and could feel Matty's timid breath on hers. There eyes were linked and just a Jenna was about to fill the small space that was left between their lips, a bright light came out of the darkness and Jenna turned to stop her eyes from burning. Matty raised his arm above his eyes to try and see who was standing behind the light.

"MAATTTTTY! Who you got with you tonight?!" Said a loud unwelcome voice.  
"Murphy, hey man." Said Matty with disappointment and a little bit of anger in his voice. Jenna took a step away still facing the opposite direction of the light.  
"Who you got tonight playa! Brittany? Susie? Sandy?" Murphy continued to say a list of names while Matty tried to cut him off.  
"Murph. Murphy! I'm busy man, go away."  
"Ha-ha, I get ya' dog, I know how it is!" Murphy put the light to the floor and walked away from the park and so did Jenna. She walked off into the darkness and when Matty turned around and saw her leaving she ran up to her.  
"Jenna! Look sorry about Murphy his just being an idiot"  
"Brittany, Susie, Sandy, Mandy, Candy, whoever. Just not me Matty." Jenna's voice cracked and she could feel something dwelling up in her chest, that something was disappointment combined with embarrassment, maybe even a little self-pity. Matty stood there speechless, what could he do? It was true, people knew him as a player but he never wanted to play around with Jenna. Normally he would barely talk to the girls before fooling around with them. Jenna was different.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Jenna walked back to the party by herself and Matty sat at the park feeling defeated. He couldn't believe that if Murphy hadn't of shown up, if he had just said anything else he would of gotten to kiss Jenna. Jenna was thinking the same thing, except she was happy she heard what Murphy had to say, that's all it took. She walked back in through the side gate and saw that since her and Matty had left that the party had gotten smaller, more people were passed out drunk here and there and more people were silently hooking up in and around the pool. Jenna swung doors open, finding people doing way more than just kissing, slamming it closed again in her attempt to find Tamara.

She swung open the last door to find Tamara, however Tamara was too busy to see Jenna was standing in the doorway. She was too occupied by Jake sucking on her face. Jenna gasped and slammed the door behind her. Jake and Lissa had been dating for three months, Lissa was unbelievably religious, but by the looks of her you would never think that. With her unbelievable short shorts and mini tops showing off her belly piercing with a cross dangling off it. Then there was Jake who seemed like a genuinely nice guy. Lissa just did whatever Sadie said too, Sadie was the puppet master of Jake and Lissa's relationship. Maybe it was good that Tamara was, well keeping him busy while Lissa was passed out under the couch. Jenna walked out the house and sat on the doorstep to call her mum. It was time to go home, after every emotion Jenna felt tonight she was ready to sleep off the alcohol and she hoped that she wouldn't remember the night the next day.

The next day Jenna woke up for a loud bang on her glass door beside her bed. She rolled over and saw through the crack in her curtains Tamara's red hair and nose pressed against the glass. Jenna slowly crawled out of her blanket and felt her head throbbing.

"Jenna. Jenna. Jenna. Jenna." Said Tamara through the glass and Jenna fiddled with her lock.  
"Yes, keep it down, what's up?" Jenna groaned as she curled up back up into a ball.  
"Last night I hooked up with Jake!" The hole night come rushing back to Jenna waking her up for good.  
"I know."  
"You know?! Who told you?"  
"You were a little busy, but I walked in on your guys."  
"So you know the hole story?"  
"Do I?"  
"Yes, we only kiss Jenna, I swear. What about you and Matty!" Tamara gasped.  
"We hung out, spoke and almost kissed."  
"Almost? What's that meant to mean, what happened that stopped it?"  
"You know that guy Murphy, thinks his a gangster?"  
"Hmm, he told me to check my grill when I had food in my teeth once?"  
"Sounds about right, well he walked over and put a flashlight in our faces just as we were about to kiss and made a remark about all the girls Matty gets with and I realized I was just the next one so I walked off. Don't expect Matty to invite us to any more parties for a while."  
"Jenna, that really sucks I'm sorry. You should talk to him though."  
"Talk to him?! T. Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
"Murphy was the one that said that, an idiot you said so yourself. Talk to Matty, trust me." Tamara made a point, but Jenna had no idea what she would say when she saw him next.  
"What are you going to do about Jake?"  
"Exactly what you're going to do, talk to him."

Jenna pulled out her phone and typed in Matty's name into a new text message, then she grabbed Tamara's and did the same with Jake.  
"If I'm going to do this so are you." Jenna said as she passed Tamara's phone back with a message sent to Jake saying 'we need to talk.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Matty and Jenna decided to meet at a café near their school. Jenna was nervous going there, she caught the bus and the hole way over she could feel herself physically shaking. She was a bag of nerves imagining Matty pulling up in blue truck getting out and pushing his thick black hair back before making his way over to her. She was dreading it. Getting off the bus she hoped he would be there already, or maybe arrive at the same time so he wouldn't watch her awkwardly walk over. But she had arrived first, she took a seat at the bench near the café and was sitting for less than ten minutes before Matty pulled up. Jenna stared down at the floor trying to pretend she hadn't watched his car drive in.  
"Hey Jenna" Matty gave an awkward smile; he was nervous too but was hoping for the best.  
"Matty, hey uh I just wanted to talk…" Jenna was nervous, should she really be doing this? Maybe she could have pretended it never happened. But she made a deal with Tamara that she would talk to Matty even if that were the complex way of handling the situation, or at least it felt complex.  
"About last night" Jenna continued, "Look I had a lot to drink and it was stupid and we should just be friends."  
Matty felt a sharp pain in his chest; she wasn't expecting her to say 'lets run away and be together forever' but friends? He didn't know what it was about Jenna, he loved just being around her.  
She said friends though and he said "Yeah I understand ha-ha it was no big deal we got along and shouldn't be weird cause of some stupid little thing!"  
Jenna was surprised but how okay with it he was, even she was upset that any chance with Matty was off the table now.  
"Friends." Jenna said wearing her best fake smile.  
"So, pal, want to go and get a drink?" Matty figured he couldn't just walk off back to his car after they had declared 'friends'.  
"Sure thing ha-ha!" Jenna and Matty made small talk until' they both forgot about why they were being awkward they had chemistry and conversation couldn't help but flow between them. After a couple of hours of hanging out at the café just joking around and drinking smoothies Jenna was happy she had spoken to him even though after another day of talking with him made her feelings more confused she was still relieved to have cleared the air.

"Do you need a lift home?" Matty offered Jenna and she accepted, anything to avoid another bus ride with old ladies fighting over the seat closest to the door. Jenna sat in Matty's car with a warm look on her face staring out the window and trailing his dashboard with her long slim fingers. The radio filled the comfortable silence and Matty came to a red light and looked over and watched Jenna lip singing to the radio and looked at her fingers gentle, graceful movements. He took a deep sigh, 'I screwed up that chance.' He thought to himself.

Jenna got home and instantly called Tamara to see what had happened with her and Jake. Tamara told her that Jake had actually broke up with Lissa that night after a rocky past month. Lissa was in denial and tried to get back with him. Tamara told Jenna that Jake rejected her and he told Tamara he was thinking about their kiss when he officially ended it with Lissa.  
"No way T!"  
"Jenna I must be a good kisser!"  
"Ha-ha, well a relationship ended because of those lips of yours!"  
"It was already doomed everyone knows that." T. Said in her own defense.  
"Well now what? Me and Matty are friends and you and his best friend are… well what?" Jenna could feel she was slightly jealous of Tamara's position.  
"I don't know ha-ha, but he asked me to hang out on Thursday?"  
"Well all you can do is wait and see! I have to go, see you tomorrow." Jenna was confused about whether her day with Matty was as good as she originally thought or did she just ruin her own chances with a guy then spend the hole day letting herself like him even more.


	12. Chapter 12

Author note: Hey! I was going to make everything a bit more slow and go bit by bit, but since there are going to be some big changed for my characters I didn't want it to get boring as those big things built up so I'm not just getting lazy when I say stuff like 'a week passes' etc. Thank you, please leave reviews they're much appreciated, if there was a chapter you liked or one you didn't like let me know!

Chapter 12:

It was Friday, the day after Tamara and Jakes date. They had been texting non-stop since the night of the party. Tamara said she was really beginning to like Jake. Lissa got wind of what was happening between them and she wasn't happy about it. Her and Sadie took it upon themselves to go out of their way to try and start trouble for Jenna and Tamara. Lissa would send Jake notes saying she 'forgave him' and 'will take him back' but Jake wasn't interested. Jenna was happy to see that everything was going Tamara's way and even though they were strictly friends she didn't mind spending time with Jake and Tamara when they were around Matty. Matty and Jenna had gone from not talking at all to actually being quite close with each other in a short amount of time. As much as Jenna had enjoyed their friend week after the almost kiss situation she knew Matty wasn't going to hesitate if he got the chance to fool around with some girl, so she decided that's what she had to do. Not to spite Matty but to prove to herself she could and that her feelings towards Matty were friendly!  
"Do you think Tamara and Jake are going to keep seeing each other?"  
"Well T. tells me they text each other constantly, and I think she likes him."  
"Ha-ha, Jake told me the same thing."

"It's kind of all thanks to us really!"  
"Thanks to me! I was the one that invited you to the party!" Matty said teasing Jenna.  
"Well I was the one that brought Tamara?" Jenna had him there and Matty replied by putting his arm around Jenna and laughing, "let's settle on 'we'."

Time had gone by quickly, Jenna's feeling for Matty would sometimes pop up and she would make sure she put them back so she wouldn't complicate their friendship. Occasionally Matty would get carried away watching Jenna laugh as she was across the courtyard with Ming and he would shake it off and remind himself 'just friends' even though there were moments where it was hard for both of them to try and stick to that. Jake and Tamara grew closer and closer and it drove Lissa beyond insane, every corner Jake turned Lissa would be there either trying to talk to him about getting back together or trying to make him jealous by hooking up with a new guy each day, but Jake wasn't fazed, he was happy with Tamara. Ming was keeping herself busy studying and spent any spare time she had with Tamara and Jenna and even Ming liked Jake and got along with him, as well as Matty. Jenna was happy everything was going well for them, everyone knew they were together now and anyone who didn't know where about to find out because they were throwing a party together, the ultimate sign of a relationship getting serious. Jenna agreed she'd go, this being the first time one of her best friends was throwing a 'kegger'.

Tamara and Jake spent all their Saturday getting ready for their guests. Jenna arrived fashionably late; the party was in full gear when she arrived. She remembered the first time she walked into Jakes house over a month ago now. She remembered Sadie blocking the door like the evil troll she was and making her way out to the pool chair before Matty came over and took her to the infamous park. So much had changed but Jenna was still her classic self. She headed straight for the drinks before looking for someone she knew to hang around with. She swung back a shot or two then looked over at the door and saw Matty walk in with a tall, tanned blonde girl attached to his arm. She was the rule of beauty Jenna always referred to and she was with Matty.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
"Hey Matty."  
"J-town, wassup? This is my date, Rebecca"  
Jenna looked down and saw Rebecca clinging onto Matty's arm like a lost puppy.  
"Nice to meet you, Matty's told me all about you!" Rebecca extended her arm to Jenna.  
"Oh really! How long have you two known each other?"  
"Well I actually met Matty almost two months ago and then last week he contacted me and we've hung out a few times." Matty took his arm away from Rebecca and put it around her shoulders. Jenna pictured the timeline and realized that Matty had met her about two months ago and put her on hold until now, was it possible that Jenna and Matty's spontaneous almost romance was the reason for that? Matty raised his eyebrows and smiled at someone coming up behind Jenna, it was Jake followed by Tamara. Jenna was standing in-between the two new happy couples and she was all alone with nothing but her empty shot glass.  
"I'm going to go get myself another drink." Jenna mumbled with a polite smile. She was feeling pretty worth less; Jenna hadn't seen Matty with a girl since they got to know each other. They had been flirting with each other more frequently and Jenna loved being around him, she was disappointed to realize her chances were finished, there was nothing left to do but move on. Matty watched Jenna hunched over the drinks table while Rebecca was talking to him.  
"You with me babe?" Rebecca said trying to grab Matty's attention.  
"Yeah sorry, want another drink? I'm dry." Rebecca shook her head and Matty walked over to the drink table where Jenna was.  
"So, what do you think of Rebecca?" Jenna quickly faced away from Matty and took a deep breath before answering.  
"Yeah she seems great, she's really pretty." Rebecca was watching from a distance trying to make out what Matty and Jenna were saying.  
"Yeah, she's a nice girl… I don't want it to be awkward that's all" Matty's face was in between his adorable puppy dog face that made Jenna's heart drop and his charming smile that made Jenna's heart jump. She wasn't going to say anything to ruin his night, she was the one that said 'just friends' all those weeks ago.  
"No! Of course not! Go! Don't stand here with me, go have fun!"

Jenna had spent a little while making small conversation with different people before she took a seat on the couch. She could see Tamara laughing as her and Jake danced together. Jenna was sincerely happy for Tamara, she got to be her loud, crazy self with Jake who Jenna would catch staring at Tamara just smiling as she rambled on about something she over heard in the library. Jenna was watching them joke around and a smile spread across her face.  
"Sickeningly sweet, isn't it?" Jenna looked up to a face she didn't recognize.  
"Unbelievably!"  
"I'm Collin, and you?"  
Jenna introduced herself to a handsome rugged looking guy with a lip piercing he kept flicking with his tongue.  
"I'm Jenna." She batted her long eyelashes.  
"So, what is someone as cute as you doing sitting here alone?"  
"Just relaxing observing people." Her eyes flickered to Matty then quickly up to Collin.  
"Anyone in particular?"  
"Nope, just people ha-ha, so Collin where do you go to school?"  
"Northridge!"  
"Ha-ha fancy boy then?"  
"Do I look it?" They both laughed. Jenna looked over and saw Matty give Rebecca a quick kiss and jealousy briefly shot through her.  
"Want to get a drink?" Collin nodded and him and Jenna stood near the staircase talking for an hour joking and flirting. Collin explained how his parents sent him to Northridge as a way to try and straighten him out; he said he had a knack at doing the opposite of what people wanted of him. Jenna was excited by his attitude. Collin leant in and grabbed the back of Jenna's hair and pulled her forward. Their lips over lapped each other, Collin was a rough kisser at first, but Jenna didn't mind. She cupped his face and put her other hand down the back of his shirt. Matty walked through from the kitchen and saw Jenna. He recognized Collin and his eyes widened; he knew Collin had a bad reputation. Rebecca ran up behind Matty and jumped on his back kissing him on the cheek.  
"Hey," Matty looked over his shoulder at Rebecca forcing a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Author note: Hey guys just wanted to leave a friendly reminder to give me some reviews I really appreciate them and enjoy hearing your feed back! Thanks

Chapter 14:

Matty and Rebecca stood in the living room where Matty could see that Jenna and Collin were back to just talking. He was distracted and Rebecca noticed. She kept starting new topics trying to get Matty's attention. He noticed Collin was walking over to the drink table and decided to intercept him while Jenna was distracted talking to Tamara.  
"I'll be straight back babe." Rebecca shrugged her shoulders and quickly kissed Matty on the cheek.  
"I'm just going to the ladies room then okay!"

Matty walked past nudging Collin casually in the crowded room. Collin put his hand onto Matty's chest and stopped him in his tracks.  
"Watch it mate." Matty had accomplished what he set out to do, provoke Collin.  
"Maybe you should take it easy on the drinks Collin, you're looking a bit sloppy." Matty said as he patted down Collins shirt collar.  
"McKibben, look at you. Just as cocky as usual."  
"That's sweet coming from you, did your dad buy you that sense of humor or did you steal that too?" Collin smirked at Matty's insult.  
"Well Matty, it's been great talking to you as usual, maybe we can continue this after I'm done."  
"Done, what?" Matty said with a snarl.  
"Done with the piece of ass by the stairs." Collin laughed and patted Matty on the chest trying to intimidate him. Matty looked over and saw Jenna talking with Tamara and he got enraged and shoved Collin.  
"Don't touch her." Matty said firmly, while a few people in the crowd turned to face them.  
"Or what?" Collin did an arrogant laugh, as he pushed Matty harshly in the chest, more people in the crowd were moving back and facing them.

"This." Matty swung a punch and Collin swung to the side from the impact and looked up with blood running out his nose. Everyone backed up and Jenna noticed the crowd of people and slowly walked over trying to get trough the crowd. Collin punched Matty in the mouth and blood ran out the corner of his lips. Collin shoved Matty into the crowd and Matty charged back at him and punched him square in the face, Collin tackled Matty as Jenna got to the front of the crowd.

"MATTY!" She yelled and ran into the circle the crowd had made. "STOP!"  
Matty and Collin wrestled each other standing up, Matty heard Jenna's voice and shoved Collin off him as Jenna jumped between the two boys and put her hand on Matty's chest.  
"Stop! Matty," He was panting and still staring at Collin with rage in his eyes while Collin wiped the blood from his nose. "Are you okay?" Jenna reached up and grabbed Matty's head making him look at her. Jenna and Matty stared in each other's eyes; between Matty's rage over Collin using Jenna like that and Jenna's jealousy of Rebecca they both were kind of happy to be protecting each other in their own ways. Jenna rubbed the back of Matty's neck and whispered 'oh god' as she gently rubbed the blood of his lip with her thumb. Everything seemed to stop as Matty looked down at Jenna tending to him and she stared up into his eyes with one hand still on his chest and feeling his heart racing. They were lost in each others eyes for what was a second to everyone else but felt like forever for both of them until Rebecca came running up.  
"Matty! Babe!" Her voice was high-pitched; she waddled over in her high heels. Jenna broke their gaze and took a step back. Rebecca swung her arms around Matty and the crowd had cleared away and Collin was nowhere to be seen. Jenna got lost in the crowd but Matty followed her with his eyes while Rebecca embraced him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Jenna decided it was time to go home, and she also decided Jakes house must be cursed for her. Every time she goes there for a party something dramatic happened. Lacey pulled up and asked 'how was it?!' Jenna could hear how excited she was that Jenna's social life was coming to life.  
"Not to bad, pretty boring, just hung around with Tamara."  
"Jenna, why don't you have a boy friend? Tamara's happy, you could be too!" Jenna laughed at her mum's remark.  
"I don't know mum, ha-ha." That night Jenna tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't seem to stop picturing Matty's blue eyes. 'Snap out of it!' Jenna shook her head. The next day she got a call from Tamara and they spoke about the fight.  
"What actually happened?" Jenna asked.  
"Jake told me that Matty told him that Collin was starting Matty, but Jenifer was next to them when they first bumped into each other and she told me that Collin told Matty to back off and Matty got defensive, then when Collin said something about you Matty punched him!" Tamara was rambling and Jenna was confused. There were so many different people saying they heard and saw different things. How could she know which one was real? She got especially confused about Jennifer's recollection of the fight.  
"What did Jennifer say Collin said?"  
"She didn't tell me, she just said Matty punched him after?"  
"I'm so confused T. Doesn't matter anyways it was stupid and I didn't see Collin after and Rebecca was taking care of Matty."  
"What do you think of Rebecca anyway?"  
"She seems nice and she's gorgeous, so makes sense _she_ would be with someone like Matty."  
"As opposed to you?"  
"Tamara! We're just friends you know that." Jenna made a gun with her hand and pretended to shoot herself in the head. If she heard the words 'Matty' and 'friends' one more time she was going to go insane, even if she was the one saying them.

Two weeks past and Jenna and Matty had hardly spoken since the fight. Jenna knew he was seeing Rebecca still and she was trying to space herself from him so she could let her feelings die down. Tamara and Jake were inseparable so it was hard for Jenna to spend time with Tamara at school, she would walk with them until' Matty showed up and she would find some excuse to leave and she'd go sit next to Ming in the library with her headphones in watching Ming study. Her parents had cracked down on her and made her do Chinese Saturday school. So not only were her Saturdays booked, but then her Sundays were occupied with homework.

One Thursday Jenna was spending her lunchtimes on the oval alone, she felt like getting some space and on the oval she didn't have to worry about avoiding Matty or annoying Ming, not to mention third wheeling Jake and Tamara. Her phone rang and it was Tamara 'meet me at the courtyard tables, now!' Jenna grabbed her bag and made her way down to the courtyard to see Tamara, Jake, Matty, Rebecca, Ming, Clark and Jeremy sitting at a table. Clark and Jeremy was the new hottest couple, online official and they had also gotten close with Jenna and Tamara, which meant Jake too, and they were like the extended family of the gang. Jenna took a seat next to Tamara at the very squashed table.  
"Okay! Jake and me have an awesome idea!" Said Tamara with an excited expression. "We all should go camping this weekend!" Everyone seemed excited about the idea, but Ming was the first person to say she wouldn't be able to make it.  
"My parents would never let, and I have Saturday School and relatives coming over from China. It just can't happen for me!" She seemed disappointed but Ming was used to missing out on group things.  
"We're defiantly in!" Clark shook Jeremy's hand with excitement.  
"I don't think my mum will let me, so have to pass…" Jenna lied.  
"Jenna! I'll beg Lace personally, you're coming!" Jenna's plan had failed.  
"Oh good then, yay, camping." She said sarcastically which made Matty laugh and Jenna looked up and him shyly before looking away again.  
"Well I'll be there, Rebecca?"  
"I don't know if I can babe, my mum wants to see a psychic this weekend and I told her I'd go with her, it's like a full weekend thing…" Jenna felt like banging her head on the table, that excuse seemed so ridiculous to her.  
"Okay, so no Ming and no Rebecca. But we still got Clark, Jeremy, Myself, T., Matty and Jenna!" Jake said. As ridiculous as the psychic excuse was it actually worked, Rebecca was out but Jenna was defiantly in, much to her despair.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
"T! Why did you drag me into this, I don't want to go camping!"  
"Well I do! And I want you there; you're my best friend we'll get to spend three days together in a forest!"  
"You know you're going to be busy with Jake."  
"No I won't, trust me this is going to be fun!"  
"Fine! How are we getting there?"  
"Clark and Jeremy are going up together and Jake has his mums van to take us four up."  
"Four hours, in a car with Matty, while you and Jake hang out together then three days in a forest! Greeeaaaat."  
"Jenna, you and Matty can talk; you're not in a fight. You get along great."  
"Yeah, but we haven't really spoken lately and his busy with Rebecca. I don't know, it's just a weird tension between us occasionally."  
"Just try!"

The day of camping came around and Jenna heard the beeping of the car out the front. She dragged out her suitcase. She didn't know what to pack so she just brought various different outfits prepared for whatever weather Mother Nature throws at her. Matty was sitting in the backset of the van and Tamara was in the front next to Jake who was driving. Matty jumped out to help Jenna with her suitcase.  
"Here, let me grab that." Matty put it in the back of the van. "Heavy packing Hamilton."  
"Well I've never gone camping before, I had no idea what to bring"  
"Yeah, I could tell how eager you were to come!" Matty said joking.  
"Oh yeah, can't wait to become one with nature." They both laughed while Jenna took her seat in the row behind Matty and she sat closest to the door side while Matty sat next to the window side.  
"LET'S DO THIS WOOO!" Tamara yelled out the passenger window.

During the car ride Jenna put her headphones in, as usual and extended her legs on the seat next to her facing the side of Matty's head as he faced head on. Eventually Matty did the same and put his legs up on the chair next to him, facing Jenna who was asleep. He looked at Jenna admiring how gentle she looked. He thought about how calming she was when she was awake and deep in thought and how she looked so peaceful and cute when asleep. The corners of his mouth turned upwards giving him a slight smile while he looked at Jenna, he felt his phone vibrate and looked down and saw a text message from Rebecca saying 'miss you babe'. Matty didn't reply to Rebecca, but he did turn around so he wasn't facing Jenna anymore. He was seeing someone and knew he shouldn't be thinking of someone else.

They arrived at the campsite and Clark and Jeremy were already there and had set their tents up. They were only a new couple and Clark told Jenna "We're sleeping in separate tents because we've decided to take it slow" Clark seemed happy that Jeremy was okay with that and Jenna was happy for both of them. She was also relieved that there would be more one-person tents than just her and Matty's. Jake and Tamara put theirs next to Matty who had his across from Jenna who was next to Clark and Jeremy's two tents and the campfire pit was in the middle.  
"Let's go explore!" recommended Clark.  
"Good idea!" Jake said enthusiastically.  
They all went and walked up and down hills, climbing small rock mountains when suddenly Jenna spotted a lake surrounded by trees.  
"Wait, guy's look at that lake." Jenna pointed towards it.  
"Is that interest I hear on your voice?" Tamara said jokingly.  
The gang walked over to it and Clark and Jeremy took a seat on a rock hugging and whispering in each other's ears and so did Jake and Tamara. Which left Matty and Jenna. Jenna walked along the cliffs edge while Matty walked spaced out beside her. Jenna was mesmerized by the view of the lake and how picturesque everything looked.  
"What do you think of it now you're here" Matty said with his hands in his pockets.  
"Right now, I think it's beyond beautiful." Jenna said taking a seat with her feet dangling meters above the water. Matty took a seat next to her doing the same.  
"So, we haven't really spoken much lately. Anything new?" Matty said nervously swinging his legs.  
"Yeah, I know ha-ha. Nothing much has been going on with me. How about you? You and Rebecca seem serious..."  
"Me and Rebecca, are, um, good. I mean we're together now, properly." Matty rubbed the back of his head and Jenna looked down at the water. She had heard what Matty said, but her mind had wondered off. She shuffled forward on the ledge.  
"Imagine, just falling." She seemed hypnotized by the idea. She shuffled forward the littlest bit more and Matty reached out and grabbed her arm.  
"Jenna, be careful…" She pushed herself back safely onto the cliff ledge and looked up to Matty and did a small laugh.  
"What's the worst that could happen?" She said sadistically. "I get hurt? No one would even notice if I were gone." She whispered. Jenna's heart sank, she felt stupid for actually saying that out loud. It was something about the calm and the scenery that made everything seem to simple.  
"_I'd_ notice…" Matty said innocently.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Camping was growing on Jenna. She actually did get to spend some time with Tamara, and Jake got to spend time with Matty. Clark and Jeremy left a day earlier than everyone else, it was just the 'fun four' left. It was the last night before they would all leave early that next morning. They had spent all day going for walks in the bush after a late morning. They were all siting by the camp fire just after having dinner.  
"Today was fun!" Tamara said while choking down her baked beans.  
"I know, I wish we had longer here. Now we have to go home, back to school!" Matty groaned.  
"Hey, at least you get to see Rebecca?" Jake said with a wink.  
"You know what I feel like doing?" Jenna said changing the topic.  
"Yeah?"  
"Going for a swim!" Jenna was imagining swimming in the lake from the other day. She had made it her mission to do it before they left.  
"Really Hamilton? You're going to do it?" Matty doubted Jenna would actually do that and she could sense it on his voice.  
"You don't believe it?!" Jenna said with a small laugh.  
"Hmm, I don't know…" Jenna pushed her blanket off her and jumped up over to her tent. She crawled in and crawled back out with a pair of shorts on and her bra. Matty sat there astonished and everyone got up and followed behind Jenna and she stormed over to the lake not to far from their campsite. She slowly walked in till it was up to her waist as Tamara and Jake cheered her on while Matty watched with a shocked face. Jenna dived into the water and Matty joined into the cheering.  
"GO JENNA!" Jenna swam under the water and rose back up out of the water and saw Matty rip his shirt off revealing his rough muscles. He started walking into the lake and when Jake noticed, him and Tamara started to get into just their short and followed him in. Matty dived in while Jake was holding Tamara while they walked in. Jenna paddled in the water and watched as Matty swum his way over to her. She could feel her stomach fluttering, and not just because it was cold.  
"I can't believe you actually did it Hamilton."  
"I said I wanted to. I can't believe _you_ actually did!"  
"I had to see what I was missing out on!"  
"I told you it was beautiful here, how often will you get the chance to swim in a lake like this?"  
"You make a point." Matty splashed Jenna before jumping back under the water and Jenna floated onto her back and stared up at the stars. She felt someone grab her arms and it was Tamara, Jenna jumped on her back and dunked her under. Matty and Jake swam over and Jake grabbed Tamara and held her while they swam. Matty went over to Jenna and swung her around by her waste before holding her again his chest. They both had massive smiles on their faces and Jenna pushed him away playfully. Everyone swam around for a little while before swimming back in and running to the campsite to get warm again.

Jenna disappeared into her tent for a little while. She lied down on top of her blankets thinking about how happy she was she had come camping. Her and Matty were getting along like old times, not to mention she got to know Jake better and spend personal time with Tamara. Jenna left her tent and walked out to see just Matty sitting at the campfire.  
"Hey, where'd they go?"  
"Tamara was tired and they decided they'd go to bed." Matty said nodding at the fire.  
"Oh right,"  
"Just you and me now Hamilton!" He smirked.  
Jenna and Matty spoke for a little while around the campfire before Jenna said she was going to head off to bed. Matty got up to give her a hug goodnight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist. Matty rested his head next to hers. Jenna rubbed the beck of her neck and pushed her waist towards his and leant back while holding onto his neck. She took one hand from the back of his neck and put it on his cheek and Matty lifted his arm and put his hand in her hair. His fingers held her hair gently as they both leant in and began kissing. Matty opened his hand up and held her waist lifting her up into the kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Jenna could feel her heart racing as she passionately kissed Matty McKibben in a forest next to a fire. She couldn't believe it, everything felt right while they kissed. Jenna's mind was empty. Matty held on tight to her like if he let go she would vanish forever. The calm that was Jenna's thoughts had been interrupted by the thought of Rebecca. Jenna pulled away and put her hand to her mouth letting go of Matty. He looked down at her still holding onto her waist.  
"Jenna," He was confused, everything felt perfect to him up until this point. Jenna turned out of his hold and began to walk away without a word.  
"Jenna!" He shouted after her. She turned around and took a few steps towards him.  
"Matty. Just stop." She whispered.  
"JENNA! What are you doing?!" he caught up to her and caught her arm and she snatched it away from him.  
"What am _I _doing?! What are _you_ doing, _you're_ seeing Rebecca and _you're_ messing around with me."  
"I've liked you since the moment I met you, you're different to Rebecca, you're different to anyone I know!"  
"Then why are you with her?! Huh? I'm not doing this. We're nothing." Jenna was angry.  
"We are nothing! You're right Jenna, because all you want to do is think about everything that _should_ be right instead of doing what _is_ right."  
"This isn't right, none of this is. You just think any girl will do whatever you want. Even with a girlfriend you're a player. You can't be trusted Matty, you're pathetic!" Tears started to dwell up in Jenna's eyes; she was so hurt that she started feeling angry and Matty was retaliating. They started to raise their voices at each other waking up Tamara and Jake who sat in their tent silently listening.  
"Pathetic?" Matty's tone went from angry to hurt. "If I'm pathetic because I can't help but like you, no matter what I do, then that makes you a confused girl who won't admit her feelings to anyone including herself."  
Jenna stared at Matty holding back the tears. She knew inside that he was right, she always tried to convince herself she didn't like him but could blatantly feel she did. However, Jenna knew she couldn't tell him that now after she walked away mid-kiss.  
"Just leave me alone Matty." He stood their heart broken hearted staring at Jenna's tear filled eyes and he couldn't say anything else to her. He had never seen her like this and he had never felt so emotional over a girl. From confused, to angry, to upset and now to devastated. Jenna looked broken and there was nothing he could do to take back what he had said.  
"Fine." He rubbed the back of his neck where Jenna's hands had been just moments ago and watched Jenna crawl into her tent.

Jenna curled up into her pillow and couldn't help but cry. She grabbed all of her things lying around the tent and shoved them into a bag. She didn't want to waste any time getting ready to leave the next day. She was so angry with not only herself but at Matty for saying such harsh things to her even if she did insult him.

The next day Jenna didn't come out for breakfast but Tamara went into her tent. Jenna avoided the topic and told Tamara not to worry and to let her know when it was time to leave. Jenna eventually got out of her tent to finish packing up and she walked out and first person she saw was Matty. He was sitting at the fire wearing a hoodie with his hands in his pockets. He had stayed up most the night and it was obvious, he had bags under his eyes and he was slouched over. Jenna pretended she didn't see him and started taking down her tent.

Everyone got into the van. This time Matty took a seat in the front next to Jake, he didn't say a word the hole ride home and Tamara sat in the middle row. But the whole car was silent, no one knew what to say and Jenna was relieved. She sat in the back just waiting to get home. Jenna was the first to get dropped off, Tamara offered to come over but Jenna wanted to be alone. She got her suitcase and stood there and watched as Matty slyly looked out the window as the van drove away. That was it, Matty was just somebody that she used to know.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: Hey guys! I hope all is well, I've gotten few reviews and they're very much appreciated and I encourage everyone reading to send me one if they like it or if they don't! I'm going in a dramatic area with this chapter but continue reading to see where it goes. It's not all doom and gloom! So send me some reviews let me know what you think of the story line! Thank you everyone for reading I really hope you all like it!

Chapter 19:

Jenna felt numb. She couldn't care about anyone anymore. She knew she was wrong for kissing Matty when he was seeing Rebecca; it was selfish of her and selfish of Matty to do that behind Rebecca's back. Matty admitted he had feelings for Jenna and instead of feeling happy it just made her more confused. She didn't want to like him; she didn't want to feel upset anymore. So she decided not to feel at all. Jenna avoided Tamara and Ming, not because she was angry with them but just because she wasn't the best company and they understood. Jenna would wake up and not want to move from her bed, so she took a few days off school the weekend after the camping trip because she physically couldn't bring herself to leave her room. Lacey was growing concerned; she could see that Jenna wasn't sick with flu but rather sick emotionally. She was a zombie and locked herself in her room more often that usual. Lacey tried her best to ask Jenna what was wrong but Jenna insisted she was just going through a teenage phase. At school Jenna would sit alone all the time and just go about her day like it was a chore, which was how she saw it. She would go to her classes and hid in her hoodie burying herself in her books. Jenna didn't know what she was feeling or why one fight with a guy she had kissed once was getting her down so badly. But it wasn't just Matty, Jenna felt like every aspect of her had been wrong for a long time and she was only now coming to terms with it.

It had been almost two weeks since the fight. Jenna had been warming up to spending time with Tamara and Ming again. She explained to them she just needed some space and was going through something, and they respected that. Matty would stay away from Jake when he was with Tamara to avoid seeing Jenna. He wasn't sure what was happening between them all he knew was that he had messed things up, completely. Matty and Rebecca dated for a few days after the camping weekend but Matty broke up with her and she knew very well it was because of Jenna and didn't take it well. One slap to the face later, Matty was single again. He had barely seen Jenna for the past two weeks except for the class they shared together and she would never look at him and leave the second the bell rung without looking back. One day during Geography he decided he should at least try and talk to her. He looked over and saw her starring down at her books and he couldn't understand what was different about her something was missing, she looked exactly like her old self except he couldn't see the spark he used to.

He followed her out the class to her locker.  
"Jenna…hey" Matty's voice was timid. Jenna was caught off guard and wasn't sure what he was going to say.  
"Hey." She replied bluntly.  
"I-uh-, um," Matty didn't know what he was going to say either. "How have you been?"  
"Fine. What do you want Matty?" Jenna said innocently from behind her locker.  
"I just wanted to say hi, and see how you were going."  
"Well I'm going just fine. Now what?" Jenna had her defense up. There was a short silence before Matty replied.  
"uh- nothing, that's all! I'll –uh- see you 'round Hamilton." Matty felt defeated and awkward. Jenna didn't reply and hid behind her locker door. Matty walked off and looked back unsure of what had just happened. He missed the old Jenna, the Jenna he knew.

Jake ran up to Matty and jokingly nudged him.  
"Hey there McKibben, haven't seen you around all day! What's cracking?"  
"Nothing much man" Matty said in a dull tone. "I tried to talk to Jenna…"  
"Oh, no way, how'd that go?"  
"It was weird, she was different, like she didn't really seem like Jenna was there."  
"Yeah, Matty Tamara's been telling me that Jenna has been acting weird. She doesn't want to go anywhere and she just sits at home, she's in kind of a funk."  
Matty blamed himself and wasn't sure what to do about any of it.  
"Maybe she's depressed!" Jake suddenly blurted out.  
Matty tapped Jake on the back before walking off to find Tamara, he figured if anyone knew what to do it would be her best friend.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note: Hello, hello! I've been getting more reviews lately and they're all positive so far! I really honestly so appreciate them so much, so thankyou to everyone who has sent me some and as for everyone else once again please so send them in! This chapter was hard for me to decide which angle to go, I wrote two other chapters with completely different endings and I decided I'd chose this one and shake it up more. I will hopefully get to incorporate the other endings into future chapters, so you're not missing out on any of my ideas for this story! Hope all is well. Thankyou!

Chapter 20:

Matty was angry at Jenna for what she said and how she had reacted to him finally admitting his feelings to her. He felt hurt and rejected which was completely reasonable. Jenna had no intention of hurting him, she was angry and confused at the time. Matty tried to force himself to accept that as an explanation but couldn't't help but still feel angry at her. Matty would look at Jenna and feel a hole range of emotions, but the main one was concern. He saw a zombie sitting at the school desk where the lively Jenna used to be. He wasn't sure if he should blame himself, or listen to Tamara who had told him that Jenna sometimes gets into these little holes in her life and has to dig herself out of them and then goes back to normal. He knew it was best to just leave her alone while she figured herself out and he figures his feelings out. Jenna would see Matty and walk straight past him like strangers in the street. She wasn't angry at him anymore, she was neutral, he was just another person. She figured if she ignored him then there would be no stares that would make her melt and there would be no sexual tension when they stood near each other. She wanted so badly to forget it completely but she couldn't, ignoring it was the only option.

Jenna had begun to hang around Tamara and Ming more frequently, she was acting like her normal self on the outside but on the inside she felt empty. Everyone else had seen her just being her old self minus the few days where she would shut out everything. Jenna was good at that, shutting things out. She got hurt by Matty and shut herself out from the world and she shut Matty out when he told her how he felt. Jenna lived off what goes up must come down, just like Jenna is happy Jenna will be hurt. So, she chose to skip the in between and get the hurt over and done with every time something good came around. Jenna and Matty hadn't spoke still and the case wasn't closed it was just put at the back of the 'to sort out' pile. Living in a life of empty thoughts longing for something exciting was desperate. Jenna craved _something, but she didn't know what._

_Jenna decided to go for a walk one afternoon, she didn't know where she was going, she just walked. She walked past a row of shops, then a row of houses before ending up at an oval. The grass was dry with few green patches spread across the massive oval. She saw a bench in the distance and made her way over. With her headphones in she sat there for a short amount of time before she was interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice."Jenna, remember me?" It was Collin, except he didn't have his lip ring and his hair was more tamed."Collin? You look different! What are you doing here?!""Yeah, I just had school it's not far from here, I'm at this oval like every day. Yeah my hair and stuff, ya' know got to play the part.""Tell me about it…" Collin took a seat next to Jenna."How have things been?" "Well since I last saw you, a lot has changed!""Such as?""I'll spare you the details but basically the drift is I am messed up!""Welcome to the club" Collin winked."How about you?""I've been trying to stay out of trouble, it gets annoying moving schools constantly so I don't feel like getting kicked out of this one just yet. How's Matty McKibben?" "I wouldn't know to be honest with you!""Oh, I thought you guys were close?""What made you think that?" Jenna remembered Tamara telling her that Matty had punched Collin after Collin said something about her."Well he punched me in the face after he saw us?""No, we're not friends, weird…" Jenna didn't want to talk about Matty anymore. _

_They continued to talk for a while longer until Jenna decided she better be heading home. When she told Collin she had walked he decided he had a better idea. They walked across the oval to where Collins motor bike was parked."No way am I getting on that!" "Cmon', you don't want to walk all the way do you? Plus it gives you a chance to hold on tight." Collin said flirtatiously. Jenna felt a thrill, seeing Collin being so rough to her and showing outright interest in her was exciting. She put on her helmet and sat on the back as Collin sped off. She clung to him and Collin was ready to show off. As they skidded to a stop at the front of Jenna's house she got off the back of the motorbike laughing, the adrenaline filled her and got even more amped up when Collin grabbed her at the back of the neck and kissed her. Her chest was still thumping from lose of breath on the motor bike, Collin tugged on her hair pulling her head back. He released and Jenna stood their smiling. "We should do this again sometime." Collin said as he put the spare helmet away."Sure, when and where?" Jenna was eager but tried to play it casual."Meet me at the oval tomorrow?" Jenna had already made plans with Tamara."I'll be there." But she was willing to cancel them. Collin roughly kissed her one last time before riding off on his bike without another look. Jenna had found her something, it was rough, exciting, care free and Matty hated it. It was Collin._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

She was getting used to it, she leant back and held onto the side handles. They came to a stop and Jenna jumped off the motorbike, ripping her helmet off she Grabbed Collin and kissed him quickly before ripping away to enjoy the adrenaline rush. It wasn't as big as she had first felt, but she was getting used to Collins motorbike, it was exciting but not as much as it used to be. She put her head back and her long hair hung down her back. Collin grabbed her waist and Jenna lifted up into his hold. "You're really something Jenna!" Collin said with a strong laugh."What's that meant to mean" Jenna said leaning into his embrace."I can see you want to do something fun, something, dangerous?" Jenna got intrigued and gave him a quick peck."Such as?" "Why don't you let me figure that out, tomorrow I'll come by at lunch to your school. I'll be at the parking lot. Don't be late." Collin said in a demanding flirtatious voice. Jenna walked into her kitchen and saw Lacey sitting at the counter."Jenna, can we talk?""Sure,""I see you've been hanging around a new guy?" Lacey said, she wasn't gossipy as usual she seemed more serious. "Yeah, his names Collin!""He seems like a bit of a hand full…" Jenna rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "Wait, Jenna, I'm just saying be careful. Don't change into someone you're not to fit in with a trouble maker." Jenna ignored her and walked into her room.

The next day at lunchtime Jenna made her way over to the car park alone, on her way there she told Tamara she was having lunch away form school. She walked over and saw Collin leaning against his bike. She tried not to look pleased and slowly walked over to him and leant on his motor bike beside him."Where to?" Collin giggled a little at Jenna's flirtatious tone, he looked over and saw Matty walking over to the car park. Matty hadn't seen them and was focused on his truck. Jenna looked over at where Collin was facing and saw Matty walking in his signature white t-shirt and a chequered shirt over top. She grabbed Collins cheek to get his attention back to her. Collin snatched away and walked over to Matty getting his attention by yelling 'McKibben!' across the parking lot. Matty turned and saw Collin and Jenna walking not to far behind him. "Collin, what are you doing here?" Matty refused to link Jenna and Collin together, it must of just been a coincidence. "It's been a while!" Collin said ignoring the subject as Jenna caught up to him and grabbed his arm."Let's just go…" Jenna said looking over her shoulder at Matty. Matty stood there shocked watching as Jenna's brown hair swung off her shoulders while she held Collin trying to direct him back to the motorbike."You should listen to her." Matty said firmly."Well isn't this funny, if I remember right Jenna had to save you that night and Jakes." Collin bloated."Yeah, that's exactly what she did, 'save me'. Whatever, I don't care anymore, I'm not fighting with you." Matty said as he began to walk off much to Jenna's relief. But Collin wasn't finished."Just one more thing!" Collin shouted after Matty. "Jenna says you're a no one to her! Isn't that funny, considering how quick you were to jump to her defence?!" Jenna looked down and wondered what Collin had meant by defence. Matty shuttered at the thought of Jenna saying he was a no one to her. "Good point." Matty said jumping into his truck while Jenna looked up at him and he looked back wondering where the real Jenna had went. Collin swung his arm around Jenna and made their way back over to the bike. "Let's go."

Matty got into his car, he was confused. Why was she with him? He was no good and he thought Jenna knew that. But he didn't know that's what made him so appealing to Jenna. Matty wasn't the perfect peach, but he wasn't reckless in the way Collin was. Collin would steal something even though he had enough money to buy two of the things he had stolen. He likes to collect girls like Jenna, the type that clung to him and relied on him to give them a thrill and he knew that was what they were after. He took advantage of them and then threw them away. Matty could feel he was jealous. Why would she be with Collin but she didn't want to be with him. Someone that actually cared about her, or at least used to. Matty shook it off and tried his best to ignore the nagging jealousy and confusion. He put Jenna to the back of his head and drove off.

Jenna laid in her bed staring at her white ceiling, constantly checking the time watching as it itched closer to midnight. She had told her mum she was getting and early night a few hours ago and instead she put on her best pair of jeans and jumper. She laid flat on her bed until she heard a knocking on her glass door beside her bed. It was time. Jenna jumped up and open the door to Collin, she let him in and he grabbed her waist and passionately kissed her. They made their way over to the bed and Collin threw Jenna down and crawled on top of her. She pushed him over and sat on top of him kissing him. She was taken by the moment. She was expecting Collin, but she wasn't expecting this. She felt Collin reach for his wallet and realized what his intentions were. She wasn't sure if she wanted to, but she didn't stop kissing him. He began to lift her shirt when she rolled off him and mumbled nervously "Maybe we should get going." Collin groaned and collapsed into the bed more. "So what, are you waiting until' marriage?" Collin said and Jenna could hear he was mad."Just not tonight." Jenna whispered into his ear as she began kissing him again to distract him. Jenna and Collin got up and quietly left Jenna's room through her side door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Matty was deep asleep at two in the morning when he heard his phone ringing, he rolled over and saw that he had slept through ten other missed calls. He quickly answered and it was Tamara."Matty! Finally!" Her voice was urgent."What's happening?!""Matty, Jenna got into a car accident with Collin." Tamara's voice started to crack, she had been crying since she got to the hospital thirty minutes earlier. Matty felt his heart sink and he sat straight up in his bed, his mind went blank and he couldn't talk. He was full of fear. "Matty, can you hear me?" "Yeah, I can, uh- is she okay?! What happened?!" "She's passed out in the hospital I got here a half hour ago, she still hasn't woken up but they think she will soon, they have her on the machines and they're keeping an eye on her. Her arm is broken and she's lucky she doesn't have a bad concussion, but a minor head trauma. She was wearing her helmet though, thank god!""So what does that mean?""When she wakes up she might have memory loss for a little while and she'll have a constant headache, but they say it won't take too long to heal. She's really lucky considering Collin was speeding and lost control.""Which hospital, I'm coming now!" Matty jumped out of his bed and put on a tee-shirt then ran out the door to his blue truck. When he got to the hospital he went up to Jenna's floor and saw Lacey crying on the couch in the waiting room. Jake was there and Tamara walked in a few minutes after Matty arrived with a coffee for Lacey. Matty went over to Jake. "Jake! Has anything happened?""Hey, no she's still asleep, this is Jenna's mum Lacey." Lacey got up and shook Matty's hand."Hey Mrs. Hamilton, I'm sorry to hear what happened, did they say how long until' she wakes up?""You can call me Lacey," she sniffled. "They expect her to wake up soon." Matty turned to Jake."What happened to Collin?" "He didn't get hurt as badly as Jenna, but he did get a concussion and a sprained ankle." Matty was angry and wished that Jenna hadn't of messed around with him, because now she was suffering more than Collin was and it wasn't fair. A doctor walked up to Lacey."Mrs. Hamilton, Jenna is awake now. She is a little confused and disorientated but she's asked for you." Lacey sobbed as she walked into the room with Jenna lying on a bed. She could see bruises along her arms and a bruised cheek. Jenna looked at Lacey and a tear ran down her cheek, Jenna felt awful for putting her through this. Flash backs from when Collin skidded out and riding off the road played back in her head. She felt uncomfortable and kept feeling like going to sleep. She would close her eyes and ten minutes would of passed. Jake and Tamara went in to visit her together and Matty went alone. When he saw Jenna everything felt like an anchor. "Hey," he whispered as he took a seat."Matty." Jenna sounded confused."How do you feel?" "Awful, how's Collin?""His fine, he doesn't matter, what matters is how you are." Matty didn't want to hear her worry about him."We got into a fight before we left, that's why he was driving badly…" Jenna said slurring her words and mumbling. Matty reached down and gently held her hand. He sat in silence looking at her so relieved she was going to be okay, even though it was hard for him to see her in that state. "I'm so happy you're okay." Matty said quietly.

Jenna had been home for a while. Despite the broken arm she was getting better. Tamara would go and visit her every single day after school and even sometimes before, it was a wake up call to her that even though she's dating Jake and a lot of things had changed Jenna was her best friend and she could of lost her. Tamara would bring Jake, Ming and Matty for some of her visits. Jenna was getting ready to go back to school, sure her arm was still in a cast and sling but the doctors had told her everything in her head was back to normal and she might expect dizzy spells when she is in stressful situations. Matty and Jenna had started talking again and she realised how much she has actually missed him, not necessarily missed the romantic tension between them but she missed his voice and his laugh and she was happy to have it back. It was her first day back at school, she was the talk of the town. Some people thought she was an idiot for hanging around Collin who was known for being the way he was, and some people just knew the part of the story where she broke her arm. Jenna didn't pay any attention to anyone, and it's a good thing she didn't because the talk of the town soon changed and Jenna was just another girl. One day during her first week back she was in Geography class, the one and only class she shared with Matty. She sat in her usual seat and he sat in his but they exchanged glances occasionally. Mr. Wick walked up to Jenna and put down her latest test paper. Jenna saw it was a 'D', Mr. Wick stopped and said to Jenna 'We'll have to talk about your last few test results.' Jenna stared down at her paper and could feel the room getting smaller, she felt shortness of breath and swung her bag over her shoulder before walking out of the classroom. Matty saw Jenna and chased after her despite Mr. Wick yelling trying to control his students as they all burst out in whispers while Matty and Jenna walked out. Jenna felt like everything was moving around her.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, hello, hello everyone! Okay, so as everyone who is following me knows I haven't posted on this story in the longest time! But being the amazing people you all are, I am still getting followers and favourites and some mind blowing kind reviews! It all means the world to me and I feel kind of bad leaving my story at such a bad spot! I didn't plan on not posting anymore, but my laptop broke (as I explained on my other 'Vampire Diaries - Should and Want' fanfic) and I stopped updating it. But, I just got another review just now asking for me to continue posting and well good news! I've decided I am going to give this story an ending, after all this time. I know it's just another fanfic but for the people that do like it and want more I don't want to let you guys down. So I'm not going to be typing one up tonight, I'm actually sick and have a flu but I just wanted to post this to declare I will be writing an ending! So thankyou all so much for the ongoing support I've been getting, so sorry for abandoning this fanfic! Please check out my Vampire Diaries fanfic, it's clearly different to this one, but also has a lot in common because yeah turns out I enjoy writing romantic dramas with a lot of fighting and making up etc haha! Anyways, check that out it's called Should and Want like I said before. Okay, I'm done! I'll be updating with a new chapter soon and yeah it's official! : D Thankyou all so much once again! Leave reviews on what you want to see happen in the next chapter help me out with some ideas! THANKS- LOVE FROM Unionwho.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay here is the long awaited chapter! I hope it's good and I hope it's alright and yeah haha! Here goes, going to try and get back into the mode of this story!

"Jenna, Jenna, wait!" Matty called after Jenna as he saw her speedily walk down the hallway to the courtyard. She stopped at the lockers and started to take deep breaths trying to relax herself. She felt the ground beneath her feet moving slightly. Matty caught up to Jenna as she fell onto the lockers next to herself using it to keep herself from falling down.

"Jenna, come on, sit down over here." He put his arm around her and took her over to the nearest table to them.

"Sorry!" Jenna felt embarrassed, she wished she didn't have to have stormed out of the classroom, but she had no choice she needed to get some air.

"It's fine, you're probably just having a dizzy spell." Matty reassured her. Jenna buried her head in her hands stopping the urge she had to sob and cry.

"What's wrong?" Matty was concerned.

"I messed up so badly. Everything I did before and now here I am, what do I have to show for my stupid mistakes? Failing grades and I screwed up…" She paused thinking she screwed things up with Matty, not sure weather she should tell him and finally admitte it outright and honestly. Then before she knew it, she just did. "I screwed things up with you."

Jenna looked up to Matty who's eyes darted from the table straight to Jenna's glassy eyes. They sat in silence both staring into each others eyes. Matty broke their eye connection briefly looking at the floor which seemed like a bad sign to Jenna but then Matty's eyes went straight back up to Jenna's and his hand slipped under her hair and held onto her neck then ducked in and cupped her lips in his. He held onto her jaw with his other hand and passionately continued to lock her lips. Their soft lips intertwined and they took breaths in between their mouths overlapping. Jenna smiled gently while kissing him once she processed what was happening. Both of their hearts were soaring. The feeling of Matty's lips weren't something Jenna wasn't familiar with, but the last time they kissed it wasn't the right time, Matty had a girlfriend and Jenna was in a desperate denial over her attraction to Matty. Even though a lot had happened between then, Jenna felt like no time had passed and nothing had ever changed between her and Matty. Matty and Jenna pulled away from their kiss, lost for words and breath. Their faces sat close to each other, Matty's hand ran down onto Jenna's waist and her hand placed on his knee.

"I've wanted to do that since the day I first saw you hiding behind your locker." He smiled and used his hand to brush Jenna's hair over her shoulder. Jenna smiled, this was the happiest she had felt in the longest time. Leaving this moment was the last thing she wanted to do. What started as an ordinary day turned into the best day and her favourite thing about it was she couldn't think of any reason why it was wrong.

Jenna leant back in and began kissing Matty again, both smiling and holding onto each other hair. A loud bell rung snapping them out of their love sick trance. Crowds of people poured out of the nearby classrooms.

"Jenna?!" A loud voice called and Jenna shuffled back as fast as she could and Matty and her both tried to act natural as Tamara ran from her classroom, with books in hand over to them.

"I just heard!" Jenna automatically assumed she meant she just heard about Matty and herself.

"What? How?" Jenna and Matty looked at each other, they didn't know what they were going to be telling people, they had only just kissed.

"Cass texted me saying you wigged out and stormed out of class, I tried to get out of class but then Jen told me that Matty left too! So since I was in class with Jake I didn't want to leave him so I just didn't come out! I'm sorry, I should of!" Tamara rambled and Jake jogged up behind her.

"McKibben, hey. Jenna! Tamara told me you left class, are you okay?" Jenna stood up from the table and Matty stood there watching. She was feeling a bit confused and overwhelmed, with happiness and nervousness about everyone attacking her with questions and concern.

"I'm fine! Really, just felt a bit dizzy and Matty came out to help me and then we just hung out." Jenna smiled as she saw everyone's gossip fuel questions die down. Jenna picked up her books off the table looking at Matty who sat there looking up at Jenna with his big brown beautiful eyes, she raised her eyebrows and curled the corner of her lip.

"Take me to my locker?" Jenna asked Tamara and Tamara quickly pecked Jake on the cheek and they both walked off. Jake took a seat next to Matty on the table and Matty turned around, looking over his shoulder at Jenna who looked back at him grinning and she chuckled to himself before looking away back to Jake.


	25. Chapter 25

This is the last chapter I will be posting, because I started this story up again just to be fair to the people who enjoyed it. I also got a few reviews just recently I only just saw, and thankyou for you suggestions! I'm not the best writer, I just write to get the story line across, so yeah I'm not really getting detailed or anything! But thankyou all the same for your suggestions and everyone's kind reviews! I am going to sort of make the ending rushed, because I keep procrastinating on this story and it's not fair to just end it again. So yeah, I'm going to just really quickly sum it up and everyone knows how's it's going to end! All happy etc! I just finished my other story so I want to tie this one up too. Sorry if I disappoint anyone with this choppy ending but yeah! Thankyou all so much for taking your time to read this and being patient with me. : )

"You did what?!"

"We kissed.. Well he kissed me and I kissed him back this time and, I don't know how to explain it." Jenna was lost for words, there was no word in the human language to explain how great she felt.

"So you didn't get into a screaming match like last time?" Tamara asked sarcastically, but jokingly.

"No.. you came over and I haven't spoken to him since ha-ha" Jenna laughed to hide her inner confusion. She felt amazing when she thought of the kiss and when she thought of Matty, but she felt anxious when she thought of what might come from it. Did she want a relationship? Did Matty?

"Well! Call him!" Tamara insisted.

"I don't know.. I still need to decide, I mean should I ask him out? Should I just not mention it?" Tamara rolled her eyes at Jenna.

"Really Jenna. After all this time, you are still trying to decide what you want? You know the answer." Tamara smiled and hoped onto Jenna's bed as Jenna slowly followed behind. Tamara patted on the bed next to her and Jenna stared at Tamara waiting for her to tell Jenna what it was she wanted, because clearly she was too blind to know herself.

"Jenna, I remember when I saw you and Matty talking for the first time in the hallway. You tried to hide it, but I know you, better than yourself half the time! I could tell by the way you stood in front of him and the way you smiled, and since then so much has changed, but not the way you look at him." Jenna listened to each word Tamara said and upon hearing those words she realised it was all true. Jenna flung herself back onto her mattress and took a deep sigh and Tamara smiled knowing Jenna had figured out what she wanted.

It was the next day, a weekend and she hadn't heard from Matty and she hadn't make any contact to him either. Jenna knew she wanted to be with Matty, she had been through a lot since they first spoke to now, and Tamara made a point, her feelings for him never changed. Sure sometimes they would hide away, but they were always there. If they had lasted that long, she didn't see why they would disappear if her and Matty became a real thing. Jenna had to sort out things with one person first before she made the call to Matty. Someone she hadn't spoken to in a long time, a person who suddenly vanished from her life and caused her a world of physical pain as well as mental, but he also brought her back to her friends and Matty after she forced a wedge between herself and them. Jenna set out on her walk, a path she knew well, to a place she knew well. She arrived at the oval. Jenna felt her knees shake with anxiety while she creeped towards the spot, where she could see in a distance black figures.

"Collin…" She called out quietly as she stood near the gang of teenage boys with smokes hanging out of their mouths. The familiar face turned around, the look of his pierced skin and oily hair brought back memories instantly to Jenna. A quick flash back from the night she flew off the motorbike snapped into her head. She pictured herself flying, knowing she couldn't do anything but land harshly on the floor. "Jenna?" Collin snapped her out of her flashback state.

"Guys, go away. Leave!" Collin demanded at his friends who ran off like scared dogs. Collin walked over to Jenna and as he got closer Jenna noticed a scar above his eyebrow, only small but it wasn't there the last time she had seen him.

"Hey, how have you been?" Jenna asked awkwardly.

"Fine. I heard you got hurt pretty badly.. About that night, I-I, uh, I'm sorry that happened. Sorry we didn't talk after or anything." Jenna could hear Collin's pride cracking as he hesitantly apologised. She knew it was hard for him to say, even though she had a lot of emotions towards him, she realised them all, ready to move on, past the accident and forgive him.

"It's fine Collin. I just wanted to come here, to see you actually. I know we didn't see each other after the accident and it's been a while. But I just had to get some closure." She smiled innocently, showing that she wasn't there for trouble.

"Okay, well, okay." Collin was straight back to his typical 'bad boy' ways, with a hint of kindness in the way he talked, because he did still feel guilty after everything.

"Thankyou Collin." Jenna smiled and gently rubbed the side of his arm. He looked confused about why she was thanking him but he accepted it and gave her a smile back.

"I'll see ya Jenna." Collin walked away from Jenna and lit up a smoke on his way back to his gang and Jenna made her way back home. As she turned away and left the oval she pulled out her phone and dialled Matty's number.

"Hey, it's me." Jenna was excited to be talking to him, nervous but eager to see him. Matty on the other line of the phone smiled as he heard Jenna's voice. He put the television on mute and stood up, feeling like he couldn't stay still. He rubbed the back of her neck searching for words.

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Ha-ha, actually are you busy right now?"

"No, no, uh, where are you?"

"I'm out, but I'm going to be home in a minute?"

"I'll come get you?" Matty offered.

"Well, no ones going to be home, my parents are at a wedding this weekend…" Jenna sounded flirtatious. If her and Matty had the type of conversation she was hoping for she didn't want to be in a restaurant or a mall, she wanted privacy and comfort.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Matty's smile was vibrant and even though Jenna couldn't see it over the phone she could feel it in his voice and he could feel it in hers.

A gently knock on her front door made Jenna's heart stop. She had gotten home and quickly changed clothes and put on slight hints of makeup. She had never acted this way for a guy, she had never acted this way for anyone. She was a typical teenage girl in that very moment and even though she was acting for far out of her element it came naturally to her at the thought of seeing Matty. She swung the door open and greeted Matty as he walked in obviously nervous just like her. They were never awkward around each other, normal they were so comfortable around each other strangers would assume they had known each other their hole lives. They both walked over to the couch and sat facing each other.

"So…" Matty said awkwardly joking making it obvious that they were both acting weird. They laughed and Matty wrapped his arm around Jenna's shoulder and rocked her gently. They both laughed gently at each other as they shuffled closer. Matty stopped laughing and let his arm sink onto Jenna as she looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"Jenna.. It doesn't have to be a big deal, and it's not about the title for anyone else, but I've liked you for so long and care about you so much, I don't want to miss this opportunity, so, will you go out with me?

Because the thought of you being with anyone else, and looking at them with that precious face of yours kills me." Matty ran his thumb along her jaw line gently as he spoke about her gentle face.

"This isn't really me, being someone's girlfriend or feeling like this towards someone. But I'm not going to pretend I don't feel the way I do. I want us to try this… I want to be with you ha-ha" Matty leant in and kissed Jenna and she fell back onto the couch where Matty laid on top of her. They were passionately kissing, filled with happiness and relief. Jenna had changed so much, finally things were just how she never imagined she would want, but to her everything was great. She didn't _need Matty to make her happy, but he just did. _


End file.
